My Name Is
by RainGoddess2040
Summary: Will/Warren. Slash. There's cross-dressing in this fic, so don't like don't read.
1. Prologue of Sorts

**Pairing:** Will/Layla (past), Will/Warren  
**Rating:** Teen… for now  
**Warnings:** Slash, cross-dressing, li'l drama, li'l angst  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own. You no sue.

**~~##~~##~~**

[**Author **and **Warren Peace **stand at opposite sides of bed where a laptop sits awaiting a story to be written.]  
[**Author **and **Warren** both jump for computer.]  
[*Scuffle*]  
[**Author:** *knocked the heck out*]  
[**Warren** stealing laptop and typing while sitting on **author's** back]  
[**Author ***being pissed and wanting to kick butt, but staying still nonetheless*]  
[**Author: ***pout*]  
[**Warren: **Suck it up! Be a man.]  
[**Author: ***smirk* Like you? *snicker*]  
[**Warren: ***glares* Grrr! *powers up*]  
[**Author: ***cowers in fear* Please don't kill me. I'll shut up.]

Hi, my name is Warren Peace. I'm a solitary, angst-ridden, temperamental, hormonal teenager – so basically, I'm just like you, but I have specific reasons for my angst, anger, depression, etc. Here, I'll list them for convenience:

1. I'm gay.

2. I'm in love with my so-called best friend.

3. My aforementioned friend is as straight as a ruler.

4. My aforementioned friend's parents took out my dad and put him in prison.

5. Every super being knows what my father has done.

6. Because I look like my father and have his powers, I was avoided like the plague.

7. I am no longer avoided thanks to aforementioned friend's ex-girlfriend who is also my friend.

8. Because my friends' breakup was extremely nasty, I am now unofficial mediator and message carrier.

9. This is taking a toll on my work, home and school life since they like to show up at my house and job on most nights.

10. It also cuts into my social life/other job (though I don't get out very much thanks to an overprotective mother – not mine though).

11. My other job/part of my social life exists at a gay bar whose clientele varies from the butchest Lesbians to drag queens.

12. Last thing, I am a drag queen and I think said best friend is falling for my other self.

There. Everything is explained so you can all understand my worthiness of angst and/or sorrow. Now, on with the story…

[**Warren **smirks at **Author** while handing back laptop.]  
[**Author** scowls while plotting revenge.]

A/N: Yeah, so, this is the beginning and kind of an overview for ya… I know that it doesn't sound terribly interesting, but I promise it will get better.


	2. 1 I'm Gay

**Pairing:** Will/Layla (past), Will/Warren  
**Rating:** Teen… for now  
**Warnings:** Slash, cross-dressing, li'l drama, li'l angst  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own. You no sue.

**~~##~~##~~**

[**Author:** *smirks deviously* **Warren**… It's time for the first chapter]  
[**Warren:** *walks in and sits down in chair, suspicious of **Author's** smirk*]  
[**Warren:** What's with the face? *raises eyebrow*]  
[**Author:** What face? *looks around room with innocent look on face*]  
[**Warren:** Not that face, although that is equally suspicious. The one before that.]  
[**Author:** *puts on neutral face* I have no idea what you're talking about.]  
[**Warren:** *grumbles* Just write the story.]  
[**Author:** *grins brightly* With pleasure.]

**~#$#~**

[**Warren: ***dictating*]  
[**Author:** *typing*]  
[**Warren:** Well… I guess we should start a little before the part about me being gay, because you may need some background on me to understand parts of this. So…]  
[**Author: **Wait… Is this first person POV? Am I writing this as if I'm you or am I summarizing?]  
[**Warren: **Just summarize it and put it in third person POV. God, do I have to do everything around here? *rolls eyes*]  
[**Author:** You little… *grumble* Wait till I get my revenge… *grumble*]  
[**Warren:** Anyway…]

**~#$#~**

Many homosexual males say that they knew that they were gay their whole life, whether unconsciously or consciously. Others say that they only realized their sexuality in the face of someone attractive of the same sex. This however was not the case for Warren Peace.

Warren Peace knew he was different from a very young age and it wasn't just because he had superpowers either. He knew that he was different because when his father took him to the playground with the other children, he played with the girls more and was shy of the boys. He also knew that he was different when he noticed that instead of watching his father prepare for a night out, he would watch his mother.

He would stare with rapt attention as she applied her make-up and mime her gestures as she dressed. He'd often imagine himself in dresses like hers, dancing with a man dressed like his father and being kissed on the hand by other handsomely dressed men. He knew this was different from what other boys thought, but his mother and father had taught him to be his own person and neither seemed to mind.

As he grew, he noticed his attraction to more girl orientated activities like dance and art. He didn't believe that, but his family members were most adamant about it. Warren just enjoyed having the ability to express himself in non-destructive ways. At the end of the day, even his relatives had to admit that he was a wonderful artist and they were all there for his recitals. He even took up writing and was found to be 'an extraordinary talent for one so young'. Warren didn't listen to these appraisals at all. He was just glad that his parents were proud of him and enjoyed his works and recitals. He was happy that his father wasn't like others and didn't force him into 'normal boy activities'.

When Warren was ten, he signed up for baseball. His dad tried to teach him how to throw a fireball, to little effect. However, after Warren had been going to practice and playing games for a few months, he no longer needed to teach his son a thing. Warren had the fastest, most on-target pitches in little league. Warren didn't care. He was just glad that his dad was happy.

Warren stopped playing baseball when he was 12 years old - 2 months after his 12th birthday, to be exact. That was the day that Warren's father was taken away from him forever.

When Warren hit thirteen, he was officially a rebel. His mother could do little to stop him as she wasn't allowed to see her son. His foster parents, the Robertson's didn't do anything at all. They were minor supers and Warren, for his young age, was at a level with his powers that far surpassed their own.

When Warren was 14 years old, his mother was finally allowed custody of him. Many believed this decision was made not because Rebecca Peace was mentally stable, but because no one could handle her seemingly unstable son. No one was shocked when Warren stopped 'acting out' to a large degree. He continued some of his rebellious ways simply because his mother didn't mind and because they both knew that he'd gotten to enjoy his strange version of freedom. He was also fourteen the year he started Sky High. It is said that no one had ever received more detentions and suspensions in one year. It was also said that no student had had powers so akin to that of a full elemental's and at the level of supers almost 3 times their age. Warren was an anomaly, a frighteningly beautiful and dangerous one.

Warren was fifteen, the first time he was allowed to visit his father. He could have been to visit him years before, but many were afraid that the young man might find an aptitude for prison breaks. No one is quite sure what occurred during their fifteen minutes together, but many say that both men left the room looking different from the way they went in.

**The End... of this chapter**


End file.
